Slave For You
by Red on the Head00
Summary: AllHuman. Long ago friends Edward and Bella and now enemies. What will it take for them to realize that on the inside they are still friends and possibly lovers? R&R my loves3 t for language...
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

Chapter one

BPOV

"Out of my way, Swan," He spoke my name like it was a curse word. His shoulder pushed into the center of my chest throwing me off balance. I stumbled into a passing fellow student who steadied me and continued on. His looks did nothing to me after the way he has treated me since kindergarten. Other girls would slobber after him, whereas I would rather save my saliva to spit into his eyes.

"Fuck face!" I yelled after him. I looked up again with a puffed out chest and a tilted chin expecting it to be the beast only to be surprised to find the superintendent standing before me.

"Miss Swan, if you would like to accompany me to my office?" I chest deflated as I followed Mr. Rogers to his "office"-which was really the teacher's lounge. "Take a seat, Bella." I did as I was told. I had never been in the teacher's lounge-unlike some of the braver kids I was too much of a puss to try sneaking in to get a Coke or some candy bar. The walls were slightly less bland compared to the hallways, a citrus orange and accent blues. Very mellow, not exactly what I expected from a group of teachers but either way pretty. They had also tacked up posters, the same ones they provide in the classrooms, Hang in there! Mr. Rogers noticed my gazing eyes and went straight to the point when he said, "A week of detention," I was expecting more time from the hard-ass but I was not about to mention that fact, fearful of an extension. "I would also like for you to tell your father of what you have done."

I nodded, slightly rising from my seat when I asked, "May I go back to class now?" when he agreed I swiftly left the room and continued onto my classes. My anger boiled, not at Mr. Rogers but at him. He made my skin crawl, my eye twitch and he's the only one that can get my face that red! As vulgar as he is, as cruel and mean we used to be friends. Way back in fifth grade, when I stupid and trusting. I've know that damn Edward Cullen my whole life.

"Not too shabby, Swan." A small, clear voice said behind my ear.

"Oh the irony," I said while holding up the origami swan for Alice to see. "But thanks." Alice winked as she hopped in to the chair beside me.

"So what did Mr. Rogers tell you? Did you get suspended? Are you getting detention? Did he molest you? No, I heard he's not like that. I also heard, though, that he smokes pot with the students." I slapped my hand across her petite mouth before Alice continued on a babbling rampage.

"Detention for a week. That's it." My spikey haired friend sighed and sort of slumped when she realized she had not pot smoking adventures to share to the school about the superintendent.

"Whatcha gonna do with that swan?" She quickly changed the subject.

"First I'll have it graded. Then I'm throwing it away. What did you do for your grade?" In return Alice propped up her painting. It was gorgeous. It was a cupful of make up brushes, but still stunning the way she used highlights and shadows to make the painting feel as if it's real and there. You could see exactly all of the groves and dents in the brushes from over use and even the fine little hairs that were uneven and shiny. Alice's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Did you ever get that job you were talking about?"

"I did! I start next week, so lately I've had nothing interesting to do. My time before had been spent up by job hunting. So my week has been lame." I replied.

"What if we put your swan to better use and entertain both of us?" An evil smile spread across her round face. "How about we play a prank on Edward?"

A/N: Did you enjoy this? Then tell me! (:

Kind of a false alert. I just edited and conjoined these chapters to make a more approvable chapter size!

Xoxo, Jelly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

Ever since Alice's dad got remarried she's changed quite a bit; in more ways than one. She started wearing contacts for one thing, which made her eyes enormous an round. The long braid of hair that Alice always had down her back had been cut off into a short, spikey bob- that was her brother Emmett's fault however. She seemed to have gotten a new wardrobe, slowly but surely becoming more and more fashionable, not to mention they actually fit now. If you look close enough one can see the slightest bit of make up too, however my Alice is still shy as before an all the more daring. That's how he came up with the brilliant plan.

"So we take the swan, write something hilariously lovey-dovey and stick it in his locker!" My friend's face almost split in two with the grin on her face. Her eyes were sparkling, I wondered if she was finally happy. Alice was never happy last year when I had met her. I moved from Arizona two years ago and she had been my first friend here, my only friend. Well, she still is, besides Angela. Her voice slowly faded into my rambling thoughts. "I think it'd be hilarious! We totally would have to see his face. We also need to make it sound stalker-ish and creepy!"

I giggled along with her. "What's creepier than being stalker-ish?"

"Looking like Edward!" We both busted up about that. So that was the plan, not to look like Edward of course, but to write the note and go forth with the plan. I quickly shoved the note into Edward's locker after Art class ended. Alice and I shuffled around the corner and crouched there until he would come by. We snickered and giggle like school girls when the hall started to fill up. Any moment and Edward would get his love letter from the secretive Bertha. The clacking of heels and popping of gum did not warn me but the breathing down my neck sure as hell did. I turned around to see Rosalie Hale, Brittany Lightnore and Jessica Whatsherface. I mean really, who can ever remember her name? Certainly not all the men she's been with, so why should I?

"What are you two misfits doing? Stalking someone?" For some reason Jessica believes that she is hilarious. Even laughs at her own jokes. Pathetic if you ask me. Brittany is just plain annoying; she is the stereotypical back up bully girl, just repeats everything. Rosalie is the most bearable. Never once have I heard her talk. Somehow this surprises me. She is the tallest and by far the prettiest in the little group. She is tanned to perfection an at least model height. Most models are not as curvy as her though. Maybe that's why she is not the speaker of the group. Is she out by default because she is not a size zero? They must just be intimidated by her. I know I am. I have been cleaning her house for the past year and have yet to speak to her. She is silent and icy at home as well as at school. I heard rumors that she is so cold to people because of what her boyfriend does to her, he Royce is not a good character at all from what I have heard. She intrigues me, because I know there's more to it that just being a mute. Rosalie is kind of like a dusty old book that hasn't been opened in just a long time. She needs someone to blow off the dusty cover and really read it and take it in. At least her brother Jasper says a friendly hello and such. Her parents are never home either I have only met them once, that was when I first got the job.

"What are you staring at?" I obviously missed a large portion of the conversation, yet again. I'm ADD what do you expect? "I don't have time for this. Later." Off the three girls went down the hall, their clacking heels signaling their arrival to others.

"You keep zoning out." Alice told me quietly. She was obviously disappointed that I missed out on the banter. "We missed Edward's reaction. Maybe you can come over after school and maybe he'll bring it up!" Alice's face brightened a bit.

"I can't, remember?" I said sadly. "I have to go to that new job."

"Wow, Bella, two jobs." She shook her head. "How can you do that?"

"I can do anything to help my mom."

EPOV

"That shirt would look great on my floor. Right next to the pile of panties I stole out of your dryer, they smell like you." What kind of sick joke is this? I wondered as I craned my neck from side to side, but no one was in the hallway everyone had left when the final bell rang twenty minutes ago. Normally I would have been within the crowd of over eager teens to excape, but i have some unplanned business to finish with Jessica Whatsherface. Seriously, what is her last name? Well, it doesn't matter any ways and whomever it is that's got my 'panties' is going to have to wait until Monday, Mother said to rush home and beat the new maid there and get in some bonding time with my new step sister. Puhhlease. Nothing could get me to hang out with that little twerp.

I quickly turned into the drive way and made my way up the long winding path. I guess you could say my family was well off, even more so since Mother and Carlisle got married a few months ago. If I had known he came with baggage, by that i mean my two new siblings, I;m not sure I would've been so welcoming to him. I didn't even know he had kids up until the wedding. Maybe it's the fact that Carlisle has so much money to buy me off that I don't complain. Being one of the nations top doctors has it's perky, even living in little ole Montana. But they're from Spoons, Washington? I don't know, something like that, how stupid is that? I bet if I had taken my ADD medication I'd be able to remember. I was so caught up in my thoughts I nearly missed the beat up truck in the drive way, literally. I was mere inches from pancaking my baby into that monster of a truck, before I slammed on my breaks. Who is the idiot that parked in my spot? This dumbass better not be here for long! I jumped out of my baby and marched right up the hunk of junk ready to give them a piece of my mind.

BPOV

I've been sitting here for a couple of minutes now, Esme said that her son would be there in time to let me in and get comfortable there before she got home and showed me the ropes. If I knew the kid was going to be so late I could've gone to Alice's. I've known her for two years and have yet to meet her parents...Or go to her house. I feel like a horrible friend to not be there with all of the odd jobs keeping me busy. I wonder what could be taking him so long? The middle school isn't too far away.. Oh duh, he's a kid I thought, he's probably on a bike. That's what I get for assuming. I was just turning to open my door when a slick, black Corvette flew by me. _Oh shit!_ I thought, that could've taken off my door! Or my head! Who did this guy think he is? He slammed on his brakes in front of me and I leaned over the seat to grab my purse in case I had the excuse to whack him with it. I grabbed hold of it and turned in my seat to grab the door handle when was yanked out from my grip! My eyes slowly trailed up to the eyes of the crazy bastered before they met the angry emerald pools.

"Bella?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward roared. "Fucking stalking me now?"

"I was here first! Are you stalking me?" I snapped back. "I knew you were creepy Edward, but I didn't know you were that creepy."

"Well I was born first!" I raised my eyebrow at the immature tone of his comment as if to ask 'Really?' In return Edward just shrugged sheepishly.

"So really," I asked, getting irritated. "What are you doing here? Are you here to sabotage my job?"

"You have a job here?" Edward questioned. His eyes were close to popping out, what? Did he have a job here too? "This is my house." It took a few minutes for the shock to settle in.

There was a moment of silence before I voiced what we both knew. "So I'll be cleaning you toilets?" Edward nodded his lips no longer able to hold back his amused smirk.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He tsked. "Looks like we are going to have lots of fun here, now aren't we?" Edward threw his head back and full on laughed, in my mind there was lightening and he wasn't laughing-he was cackling, while he walked to the door and unlocked it. He didn't really invite me in, seeing as he was too busy laughing, but then again he didn't slam the door in my face so I assumed it would be safe to enter, before I whimped out and ran home. I speed walked having to use my ears to find Edward, his laughter my tracking device. Sick bastered. "...And finally the last thing you have to do," He swung open a door, "is clean my room." He winked and began to saunter away before calling over his shoulder, "If need anything don't call for me." He chuckled and added as a second thought with a look of real concern, "Oh and if you get lost...don't call me for that either." Edward burst out laughing before he descended the stairs. I huffed and kicked the bucket of cleaning supplies on the ground that was given to me. The worse part of the whole situation? My uniform came in tomorrow.

This has been a horrible day. But I have a feeling it won't be my worst. I sighed and got to work. Remember your mom, I told myelf, remember her. I was scrubbing the master bedroom bathroom when commotion began. Car doors were slamming open and shut, the house door was being swung open and closed and the sound of rustling shopping bags and plastic Wal-Mart bags were being set on the kitchen counters. Guess I'm about to meet my boss. Wanting to finish the job before I met them I finished off scrubbing the toilet before I packed up the cleaning supplies and headed down stairs. It took me three hours, I thought to myself, three! This house is huge; no wonder they needed someone to clean it. I had to come and clean it a bit everyday Esme said, in case they have any surprise company. They want it to look spotless. If I lived in a house like this…. Who am I kidding? I thought to myself, I can barely pay the bills and take care of my own mother let alone buy a new house! Maybe if I got a smaller home it would be easier. But Ma had grown up in that old Victorian house. She would be shattered if we moved out. I of course could never trust anyone with that house. They might do something stupid and take down Ma's favorite wallpaper, or even worse, try to remodel it. Imagining a modernized kitchen in that beautiful house made me shutter. Yeah the house was old, yeah it could use some work. There were a few rooms that leaked during storms, a few missing parts and creaky stairs but it had character. My great grandparents grew up in that house, my grandma was born there, and so was Ma. Once she pasted away I would inherit the house, because that's the only thing our poor family was able to keep in our name and pass down. I bet Edward's family didn't grow up here. He didn't consider this house to be a sentimental piece of his history. It was just a house to him, not a home. But what do I care what Edward thinks? It's Edward! He's coldhearted and a jerk, I doubt he even has feelings other than anger and lust.

My ugly thoughts were broken by the family voice from which I had spoken to on the phone to, Esme.

"Oh Isabella, dear!" She sang, her voice sweet, soothing and…motherly. Ma's voice was croaky, cracked and constantly cut off by her hacking- my heart tugged. Ma couldn't help but be sick. I'm so selfish. It's not her fault. The back of my throat was beginning to burn as I put the cleaning supplies in the cabinet and turned to a smiling Esme. I mimicked her expression when she asked, "Finished already?" She seemed surprised.

"Yes ma'am. I tried to get it the cleanest, the fastest I could. Ma had an appointment I have to take her too." My voice got awkward and I rubbed the back of my flaming neck with my head down.

Esme's understanding voice caught me off guard. "It's okay sweetie, you head out now. You've worked enough today anyways." What caught me even more so off guard was the wad of cash she handed me. She did not even count it. Just handed it to me. Was this pity she was giving me of just a friendly gesture of a boss? Most likely pity I decided.

I hesitated in my departure only when I heard the soft tinkling sound of a friend's voice. It sounds like Alice's I thought. "Esme, where do you want the cherries?" What is she doing in Edward's house? I thought she hated him. How does she know Esme? Was she working here too? Questions were piling up in my head as Alice walked closer to the kitchen. "Is the new maid here?" My heart started to pound when it clicked. Esme was her new stepmother she has been talking about.

Edward was her stepbrother.

As soon as Alice entered the spacious kitchen-which was feeling smaller and smaller by the second-her eyes widened upon seeing me. My face heated up and I thought of my options. Fight or flight, I thought. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I ran.

A/N: Did you enjoy this? Then tell me! (:

Kind of a false alert. I just edited and conjoined these chapters to make a more approvable chapter size!

Xoxo, Jelly

Currently reading: 1984

Currently listening: Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson

Currently watching: Orange is The New Black


End file.
